


Boutique Couture

by SprungGeoduck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fashion & Couture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprungGeoduck/pseuds/SprungGeoduck
Summary: Welcome to Boutique Couture, a collection of drabbles and one-shots centred around Pokegirls and various fashion-related escapades and misadventures! If you're looking for stylish stories, you've come to the right place! Ideas and suggestions welcome!





	Boutique Couture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to Boutique Couture! This is a fun little exercise for me to get back into the swing of writing through a bunch of drabbles and one-shots. Since I'm still in the process of getting the creative juices flowing, ideas and suggestions for stories are always welcome! Enjoy!
> 
> \----------
> 
> On a romantic occasion, Elesa's choice of footwear leaves Skyla puzzled.

If Skyla’s death stare was any indication, her and Elesa’s romantic walk in the park was off to a rocky start. The two women stood in a silent, simmering stand-off.

 

“Come on, Skyla!” Elesa chuckled, breaking the silence. “These are nice shoes, and that glare of yours is kinda… sole-destroying!”

 

“How long did it take for you to think of that pun?” Skyla asked.

 

“Longer than expected, honestly,” Elesa muttered, internally scolding herself. “I’m a model! I should have shoe puns for days!”

 

“Just… can you please explain why you’re wearing heels?”

 

Elesa sighed. “Babe, I literally came straight from work. Didn’t have time to change. Not my fault you only told me about this this morning.”

 

“Your absentmindedness knows no bounds,” said Skyla. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you look wonderful, but those are probably the wrong shoes for this.”

 

Elesa put her hands on her hips. “Prove it.”

 

Skyla smirked, turned around, and sprinted off across the grass. Once she was sufficiently far away, she waved her arm in the air and yelled “Come and get me!”

 

Having been thoroughly outsmarted, but determined nonetheless, Elesa set off towards her girlfriend. Even with years of modelling experience, she struggled to keep her footing on the soft surface, and she cringed whenever she felt her expensive shoes sinking into the grass. She knew it would be far easier to take them off,, but she had a point to prove.

 

“You’re gonna ruin those shoes, ya know!” Skyla teased.

 

It took all of Elesa’s self-control to not kick a shoe at her. Thankfully, Skyla was still standing - due to her also very expensive skirt and tights, Elesa wasn’t emotionally prepared for sitting in the grass. She smirked at Skyla, looking down at her thanks to the height of her heels.

 

“Okay, okay, you win,” Skyla chuckled, raising her hands apprehensively. “I guess heels can be walking shoes after all.”

 

“And I only had to ruin one nice pair to prove it,” Elesa remarked. “I’m expecting repayment, by the way.”

 

“Will a kiss do?” said Skyla, ruffling Elesa’s hair.

 

Elesa pointed at her shoes. “Better make it a four-hundred-dollar kiss, ‘cause that’s how much these were.”

 

Skyla grinned. “I can do that.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 371
> 
> A series of stories about Pokegirl fashion wouldn't be complete without Elesa, would it? I mean, she's literally a supermodel. What more do you want? Anyway, something short and simple to start off. I had some more ideas for this, but I figured I'd be better off saving them for later stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
